A Dueling Feudal Fairytale
by InuyashaHeart2
Summary: While on a trip that Yugi had won in a raffle, Yugi Muto, Yami, the spirit of the puzzle, and Joey Wheeler met a beautiful sliver haired girl that has a voice of an angel. She is Inuyasha, the half-demon warrior from Feudal Era. After revealing she was a girl Inuyasha is forced to flee to the Yugioh gang for shelter and comfort. They take her in. Yami x Fem. Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: An Angel's Saving Grace

A beautiful fair skinned youth walked though a forest the youth's feet dragging themselves along the ground. "I want to be my true self." A voice whispered that sounded a mixture of male and female. "I have no choice, I have to hide my true self from them until that damned spider is dead..." The youth walked out of the forest and into a clearing where a dry old well stood. The youth's long sliver hair fluttered in the wind as the youth bent down and lifted the left hamaka* leg and removed a sliver anklet. The anklet glowed and shattered under the youth's fingertips. A distant voice came to her mind.

 _"Remember child, the disguise spell with only break for one night's time unless you find your true love because then it would shatter forever."_

The youth nodded. Then in the moonlight the youth's body became that of a young lady. She had golden orbs that danced with a bright fire. She also had long legs with pale dainty feet, round hips, thin waist, curvy breasts about a size B, long thin arms with soft clawed hands, slender throat, heart shaped face, light pink lips and a pair of puppy dog ears crowned her beauty. She wore a red kimono* with matching hamaka and obi* a beaded necklace around her pale throat and a sword at her left hip with a frayed hilt. She looked up at the full moon and whispered something that only she could her. "Forgive me Brother... I must act my age for once in my life." Her true voice was a soft as a dove's coo and a beautiful as angel's song. She slowly walked to the well and jumped in.

Blue light surrounded the girl. She was the hidden daughter of the Great Dog Demon. Her name... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the well and sighed. Only one other person than her brother, Lord Sesshomaru, and Shippo knew she was a girl. Kagome's Mother, Ms. Kaori Higurashi. Inuyasha leapt out only to be greeted by the woman. "Hello, Inuyasha dear are you ready for a girls night out." Inuyasha happily nodded. She and Ms. Higurashi were going to meet with some of her lady friends and had a night out on the town. Tonight's treasuring memory, Karaoke singing and dancing.

(A/N: I know Inuyasha is dressed up like Elsa from Frozen but I love Elsa's style of clothing so I thought it could be a great party dress. I am not stealing just borrowing. Inuyasha, Yugioh, and Frozen do not belong to me. And I do not make money off of this I just love to type.)

Ms. Higurashi helped Inuyasha out of her kimono and sword into a beautiful royal blue dress that was sleeveless but had sliver see threw arm coverings that reached from her upper bicep to the middle knuckle of her hands. The skirt of the dress was a royal blue with sliver designs all over it. Then she pulled a sky blue bandanna over her ears to hid them along with a gold colored hair band with a sea blue diamond design on it. "This was Kagome's but she grew out of it so I'm giving it to you." Ms. Higurashi said with a sweet smile. "I always though you would look good in blue." Inuyasha smiled in reply. She then brushed Inuyasha's hair, making sure the tangles were out of the mess of sliver curls and helped her with her make up which was a light purple eye-shadow and light red lipstick.

After getting ready herself, Kagome's Mother grabbed a gift she had bought and personalized for Inuyasha a few months before. She came into her daughter's room to see Inuyasha having trouble standing in heels. "You don't have to wear those old things." Ms. Higurashi said with laughter. Inuyasha pulled on a pair of sliver flats with little bows on them. She walked over to the half-demon and pulled out the box. "I don't know when your birthday is so I got this for you." Inuyasha took the beautiful wrapped box and opened it. She saw a golden bracelet with 4 charms on it. The first was a sword shaped charm, the second a star shaped one, the third was a charm with her name engraved into it in Japanese on one side and on the other was her name in a foreign language, and the fourth was eye shaped one. "It's beautiful, Ms. Higurashi, I love it. Thank you!" Inuyasha said before putting it on her right wrist. She looked into the bathroom mirror to see that she looked like real girl. She smiled and went to Ms. Higurashi.

Then they walked down stairs and got into one of Ms. Higurashis' friend's car. When the arrived at the Karaoke Bar and dance club she saw a pair of boys standing in front them. One was taller than the other and had blond hair and brown eyes. He had pale skin and a goofy grin on his face. He was wearing a denim blue blazer with a green shirt, black slacks and tennis shoes with one of the had a hole in it. The other boy was simply adorable. He had tri-colored hair blond bangs that fringed and framed his face. The rest of his hair was black tipped with red. He had child-like violet eyes and pale skin. He was short but still cute. He was wearing a black crop top, a black denim jacket, royal blue jeans and studded boots donned his feet and his crowning glory was in the form of a golden upside down pyramid on his neck by a thick chain. It looked as if it was made of several pieces and it had an eye shape on the front just like the charm on her bracelet.

Inuyasha clung to Ms. Higurashi as the entered the club, in fear of all the boys eyes on her. "Kaori, we must have your dear young _**friend**_ to sing for us." Said one of the women at their table after they had sat down. Kaori sent a glare at her friend and turned to her young daughter-like friend. "What do you think dear?" Inuyasha thought about it and nodded. She nodded and slowly stood up catching the attention of the two boys that see saw earlier. She walked up to the stage and shyly touched the mic. Just then a song's music came over the speakers. She knew this song from Kagome's Ipod. (which she would only borrow when Kagome was a school) It was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. She picked up the mic with a shaky hand and held it to her lips. Her lips quivered as she began to sing.

 _She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
 _Nobody knows what she's holding back_

Inuyasha took a quick breath and began again. From their seats the two boys, the Duelist Kingdom Champ, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, his best pal, sat in awe of the girl's voice. {Yugi, who is making such a siren's song?} Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, asked in the back of Yugi's mind. [Take a look, Spirit.] Yugi said simply. Yami took over Yugi's body with Yugi standing beside him unseen by all in the room. Yami gasped at Inuyasha. {Yugi! She is divine.} Yugi nodded in agreement to hear the next words pass though those pink lips.

 _Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_  
 _She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

At this she began to get tears in her eyes. It reminded her of all the pain she had gone though all though her life. {She's crying, Yugi. Why is she crying?} Yami looked over at his partner out of the corner of his eye to see he had tears in his eyes too. [It's a sad song, Yami.] Yami looked back at Inuyasha and saw she was looking at him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe her eyes. It was that famous guy that Kagome was always talking about. What was his name... Yuki, Yume?... Oh yeah Yugi. He was very handsome but where was his younger brother, the one she saw outside of the club. The older Yugi had the same hair with the blond fringe like his young twin but lacked the little bang in the middle and also had three lightning bolt shaped locks that jolted upwards. He also had violet eyes but they were sharper than his twins and was more mature. He wore a black choker around his pale throat with that puzzle on the chain. He also wore a black sleeveless shirt and a dark blue school uniform jacket that hung over his shoulders like a cape, royal blue leather jeans with the same boots as his twin but a size or two larger. She took a breath and began again not to disappoint Ms. Higurashi's friends.

 _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
 _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Inuyasha felt free but yet afraid of what would happen next. All her life she yearned for love, true love. To be loved by a man that would never leave her for another. To have a child with that man. This was her secret dream. But this dream would never a reality. She began to sing again as tears began to fall from her eyes.

 _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
 _Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

{Yugi, I want to help her. I want to cheer her up.} [You do? Why?] Yami watched Inuyasha as she sang the words 'Sometimes she wishes she was never born'. {I don't know Yugi. I just have this feeling of overwhelming desire to protect her and make her happy.} She began to sing again her voice full of sorrow.

 _Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
 _In a world that she can't rise above_  
 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
 _Where she's loved_  
 _Concrete Angel_

{Concrete Angel, Huh. She is an Angel just not that type.} Yami turned to see one of the women she had come with was crying as well. He turned to the beautiful angel as she sang the final verses.

 _Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
 _The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_  
 _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
 _When morning comes it will be too late_

 _Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
 _In a world that she can't rise above_  
 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
 _Where she's loved_  
 _Concrete Angel_

 _A statue stands in a shaded place_  
 _An angel girl with an upturned face_  
 _A name is written on a polished rock_  
 _A broken heart that the world forgot_

 _Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
 _In a world that she can't rise above_  
 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
 _Where she's loved_

 _Concrete Angel_

Everyone applauded her as she curtsied and put the mic in it's proper place. She wiped the tears away when Kaori came up and hugged her. The two females walked off of the stage and into the bathroom to fix their makeup. Inuyasha came out with her make up off and Kaori just finishing fixing hers. They walked to the bar and Kaori ordered a shot of whiskey for herself and a glass of sweet tea for her daughter-like friend. Yami saw them at the bar and walked up to the young half-demon. "Your voice is beautiful." Yami said sitting next to her. Inuyasha looked at him and a blush came to her cheeks. "Thank you... Your Yugi Muto, right." Yami nodded. "Then where's your twin?" She asked innocently before taking a sip of her tea. Yami flushed and was in shock. {She knows the difference Yugi!} [Yeah, well what do you tell her?] {The truth, Yugi. Lying will get us nowhere.} "Forgive me, I have lied to you." Yami said softly. Inuyasha raised a black eyebrow. "What do you mean 'lied'?" She asked getting defensive. "I'm not Yugi Muto. He is." Yami said gesturing to his left. Her eyes followed his arm to see his younger twin, and he was see though.

"What The Hell?!" She whispered in shock. "There's two of you!" Her jaw dropped and Yami laughed at this. "He is Yugi. I'm the spirit of the puzzle, but please call me Yami." Her mouth closed and blushed. He smiled at her. Inuyasha felt a hand on her shoulder to see Kaori Higurashi giving her a smile. "Tell him the truth as well, dear." Inuyasha gave her a smile in return and looked around. The bartender was over walking to the men's restroom and Ms. Higurashi's friends were now drunk with the bottle of scotch they had while the other people were busy with their own things. "I have a secret too." She reached up and pulled the hair band from her head and placed it on the counter. She then pulled off the bandanna and her ears popped up. Now it was Yami's turn for his jaw to drop. "By the gods, you're so beautiful." Yami whispered aloud taking in her puppy dog ears with her natural beauty. Inuyasha's cheeks became blood red. "What are you, an angel that fell from heaven's gates?" Yami complimented again with a smirk as Inuyasha's entire face became red. "N-No!" She said softly. "I'm a half-demon." "Half-What?" Yami asked before Yugi filled him in. "Oh..." Yami paused for a minute then smiled. "That doesn't matter to me? Your still an angel to me." Yami said causing Inuyasha gasp with tears of joy flooding her eyes. She pinched her hand to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't, this boy was real. "Thank you. Your very handsome yourself, Mr. Yami Spirit." She said sweetly causing Yami to blush himself. Regaining his cool, he looked to Kaori Higurashi to permission. She nodded. "Miss... May I have this dance?" He said holding out his hand to her. She put on her bandanna and hair band again before she smiled happily. She then placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her from her seat and walked her to the dance floor.

A slow sang had began to play. He pulled her close to him with his right causing her breath to hitch. "So Miss. I never got your name?" He said taking her right hand in his left. "Oh... uh... sorry... I'm... Akemi..." Inuyasha said. "Bright beauty. It suits you perfectly." Yami said before the slow dance began. Yami looked out of the corner of his eye to see Joey talking with the DJ. Unknown to them Joey had seen their conversion and had asked the DJ to play 3 slow dances for them. Yami and Inuyasha danced until she saw Ms. Higurashi leaving with her friends.

"Dear, it's time to go." Kaori called out to her. "Sorry, but I have to go." She tried to run but Yami grabbed her right wrist. "Please, don't go. Come stay, Joey and I will get you a hotel room at the Princess Heights hotel on Koiyoshi street. Ours is Room C-118. Please stay." Yami begged. He didn't want her to leave. "I'm sorry, Yami, I can't I must go." She said sorrow flooding her voice. She tried to leave again but this time Yami caught hold of her bracelet. She slid her hand out of it and ran leaving a shocked and starstruck Yami behind. Yami looked down at the bracelet in his hand and found her real name carved into one of it's charms. "Inuyasha... Dog forest spirit... Huh?" Yami knew at that moment he had lost his heart to that Puppy Eared Cinderella.

Inside the car, Inuyasha sat in the very back as tears began to fall. She would never see that handsome prince charming again. Yet her heart had be stolen by his gentle eyes and soft sweet words.

And still yet unknown to her, she had found her one true love...


	2. Chapter 2: The Rains of Doubt

Morning of the next day

Inuyasha walked out of the Higurashi house now wearing her kimono and sword. Inuyasha came to the well, her clawed hands gripping the old wooden portal as tears fell upon the wood. "Why can't I have a normal life?" She asked herself. More tears fell from her eyes as she thought of the handsome soul she was dancing with hours before. "Yami..." She whispered as she fell to her knees and placed one of her hands over her beating heart. Tears upon tears fell onto the ground beneath her creating a small puddle in their wake. She slowly rose and jumped into the well.

Upon entering her birth era she was faced by Kagome asking her where she was off all night. "I was at your mother's..." Inuyasha whispered with a blush on her cheeks. "Your voice has changed!" Kagome said her raven hair flapping in the sudden wind with an eyebrow raised. Sango and Miroku came into the clearing along with Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha said hello to them causing Miroku to come over in concern for his friend. "Inuyasha, are you alright, your voice has changed?" Inuyasha nodded not trusting her voice anymore. Kagome, suspecting something was up, walked over to the half-demon and pulled open her kimono to reveal her breasts. "Your a girl?!" Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome and fixed her kimono shirt.

"Yes... I'm sorry... I had no choice in the matter." Inuyasha said her voice shaking. "You lied to us!" Kagome shouted at the sliver-haired girl. "Yes, I did and I'm sorry." Inuyasha said with fear. "Why didn't you tell us? Kagome asked. "My mother wanted to protect me after I was attacked by one of the members of the court. I'm sorry." Inuyasha explained and Kagome opened her arms. Inuyasha fell into her arms and she began to cry. Miroku and Sango smiled at the turn of events. Just then over head a dark mist appeared indicating one thing. Their enemy had arrived. Naraku smiled for he had see the turn of events as well. "Inuyasha, male or female I will destroy you. Inuyasha growled when Naraku pulled out the Jewel. "You a half-demon, will never have the Jewel of Four souls." And the battle began.

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at the hated spider only to have her blade repelled. Naraku grinned his red eyes shinning. "Now I sent you to hell. Inuyasha, prepare to die." He began to chant just as Inuyasha landed and Inuyasha felt her body move on its own. Shippo and Kirara tried to grab her but couldn't grab her in time. Behind her he bone-eaters well began to split in two and a strange green aura came out of the splitting earth. Inuyasha fell down the glowing well face first. Inuyasha fainted as she fell unknowing that Naraku's actions had caused her to find her true destiny...

Somewhere in the Egyptian Desert...

 **"Our Queen she has finally met her King at last."** In a large underground dark space a group of cloaked figures stood before a large round bowl with crystal clear water in it. **"Yes. Our Lady Queen will soon be ready to gain what she had lost long ago."** One of the cloaked figures said in reply to the earlier question. **"Are you sure she is ready to raise a child as young as he?"** Asked another and the same one that answered before she replied **"Yes. Our Fair Lady Queen can do anything now, even stop swords in their tracks! Lets prepare for Our Queen's new future. And in it she will save not one world but three!"** The cloaked woman swung her arm out at the ending of her sentence and everyone in the room shouted: **"Hurrah!"**

Back in Modern Day Japan...

Back in the Bone-eaters well, a fainted Inuyasha lay at the bottom covered in dust and dirt. A light shone down on the fainted girl and two voices were heard from above. "Father, I'm sure I heard a loud thump coming from in here." Kaori said before Grandpa Higurashi shined a flashlight down the well. "What in heaven's name?!" Shouted the elderly man. Kaori ran to the well beside her father to see Inuyasha laying at the bottom of the well. "Inuyasha!" She shouted and jumped into the well. "Kaori what are you doing, use the ladder." She ignored her father and gently shook Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" She said with fear in her voice. Inuyasha began to slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up to see Kaori and tears welled in her golden orbs. She began to wail as she wrapped her arms around Kaori's waist and sobbed into Kagome's mother's chest her shoulders shaking. Not even the rain outside drown out the sound of her soul shattering.

After climbing out she turned back to the well and jumped in only to hit the bottom and not passing though. She hit the cold earth and began to dig. Kaori's eyes watered watching the young half-demon trying to enter her own time. Just then the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and she felt a searing pain though her heart. Then the beads lifted up then fell against Inuyasha's chest lifeless. She knew what happened... "Kagome..." She whispered before falling down onto the dirt floor of the well. "No... You can't be...?!" Inuyasha clutched the beads and let out an ear piecing cry. Her best friend was gone...

Later at the dinner-table of the Higurashi's kitchen...

Sota looked up at his hero, well his heroine now, and saw she was still shaking, her clawed fingers dug into her hakama. "Drink this dear." Kaori said with soft tone placing a tea cup in front of her." Her fingers undid from her hakama and picked up the cup slowly. She took a sip before Grandpa Higurashi said to her. "So Inuyasha, where well you go?" Inuyasha shook her head and said very quietly. "I don't know..." Just then Yami's face came to her mind. The handsome soul her heart had fallen for. He wouldn't abandon her. He did want her to stay with him after all. "Yami..., I'll go with Yami." She said nodding to her self "Yugi Muto and his spirit friend." Kaori asked and Inuyasha nodded. "Their at the Princess Heights Hotel in Room C-118."

Kaori prepares her adoptive daughter for the journey ahead. She packs her a suitcase and a backpack of clothes and personal items for her new life in the modern day world. Inuyasha approaches the door and looks back at her adoptive family. She then puts on her new shoes and taps them on the floor three times. Sota hugged Inuyasha and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that belonged Grandpa Higurashi. She then hugs Kaori and sobs."Bye... Mom..." She whispered to Kaori and then walks out of the house rain pouring down outside. Opening her umbrella she began her trek down the streets of Tokyo. She walks down the sidewalks past buildings and street lights. The wind howled as reached the street that the Princess Heights Hotel was on. Suddenly a blast of wind whipped up and knocked her umbrella out of her hands. She ran after it until it was in the air. "Oh forget it." She said softly. She then ran towards the Hotel her body becoming soaked by the rain.

Up in their suite at the Princess Heights Hotel, Joey and Yugi were getting ready to go out while an invisible Spirit was fingering Inuyasha's bracelet. Yami sighed and felt his heart beginning to break. After just have one night with her, he had fallen head over heels in love. Joey, seeing the bracelet appearing to be floating, looks over at his little buddy. He was about to ask Yugi about it when a knock came to their room's door. Yugi looked at Joey, who shrugged his shoulders not knowing how was at the door, before walking over to the door and opening it. He gasped. "Inuyasha, what in the world happened? Your all wet!" Yugi exclaimed. There in the doorway to the Spirit's surprise was the girl he loved from just one night together, Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Ms Inuyasha Pegasus

Inuyasha stood in the bathroom of Yugi's suite her body hid by a white fluffy towel. Her sliver hair was soaking wet as she had just stepped out of the walk-in shower. Water dripped on the floor as she walked to the sink. She sighed before looking into the fogged up vanity mirror remember what had just happened the night before before.

Flashback   
While her wet suitcase and backpack drying by the heating duct, she sat down on one of the beds before Joey began to dry her hair with a fluffy soft blue towel. Inuyasha whimpered a little from him rubbing her ears harshly with the towel. "Mr. Blondie could you please be more gentle with my ears? Their very sensitive." Inuyasha asked as Joey looked down at her with a big smile. "Sure thing, Ms. Sliverette." Joey said teasing. "Shut up." Inuyasha barked causing the boy to laugh. "By the way the name's Joey. Joey Wheeler." Inuyasha looked up at the boy with her amber orbs and smiled at him. "It's an honor then Joey Wheeler." Joey nodded and gently dried her ears when Yami came out of the puzzle and asked Yugi. {Yugi, will you asked her something for me?} [Yeah What?] {If she wants to come with us to the Tokyo Tower?} [You mean like a date, Yami?] Yugi raised an eyebrow. {Yes a date.} Yami blushed after he said this and Yugi nodded before the phone rang. Yugi walked over to the phone, which was on the wall by the TV, and it was Maximillion Pegasus on the other end of the line. "Hello, Yugi-boy, how are you?" The creator of Duel Monsters asked. "I'm fine, how did you know we were in Japan?" Yugi asked in reply.

"Well, a certain elderly birdie told me. The reason I called was to talk to you about something." "What do you what to talk about?" Yugi asked in reply once again. "It's strange really since I lost my Millennium Eye but I had a dream about that spirit of yours meets a beautiful young lady that was meant to change his life forever." Pegasus said causing Yugi's jaw to drop. "What do you mean by 'change his life forever'?" Yugi asked. "She is meant to be his bride, his wife, his soulmate." "WHAT!" Yugi shouted causing Inuyasha and Joey to look at him. "What do you mean his soulmate?!" Yugi said a bit too loud. {Yugi, why are you yelling?} Yami asked hearing Yugi shout from the other side of the room. He floated over and stood by Yugi.[Pegasus thinks Inuyasha is your soulmate...] {What!... My soulmate...?! Oh, Yugi that's amazing!} Yami said happily. Inuyasha just watched it as the two tri-haired boys talk about something. She knew they were talking about something but she just didn't know what due to her not being able to read lips or hear them. Joey just shrugged and went back to drying Inuyasha's hair. Yami looked over at Inuyasha to see she was looking at him. {My soulmate... My bride-to-be... My wife...even... I never dared think I could meet someone... that would love a spirit like me...} Yami thought bewildered knowing Yugi could hear. Inuyasha saw Yami smiling and smiled happily at him back. She then swore she heard a whisper. "My Beloved." After the Phone call was over... Yugi said he had arranged for her to live with Maximillion Pegasus when they reached America. Inuyasha was in shock. She was getting a new home, already and she didn't even now the man. Pegasus had already approved her citizenship and was ready for her to arrive but they were going to finish their vacation in Japan before they went back.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha sighed as she finished drying her hair. She pulled out a black lace set of undergarments, the light blue shirt that had the Princess Heights logo on it, a pair of black comfy slacks and light blue shoes with lace on them. She pulled them on. She smiled and stretched her body before going out the door. "Hey, Yash' you ready?" Joey said with a grin. " Yes, but may I bring my sword. I've never been anywhere without it?" Inuyasha said softly looking at the black sheathed blade that was beside the bed they had given her. "Why not." Yugi smiled sweetly. She smiled and walked over to the sword and pushed it though two of the loops that hung from the left side of her black slacks. She walked to the door and Joey opened it for her. She then entered the hallway before she began to follow Yugi with Joey behind her. Yugi smiled at her as she looked at the beautiful paintings that lined the walls of the hallway's. {She is so beautiful, Yugi. I love her so much.} [Yami, Are you sure your in love with her?] {Yes, Yugi, I'm sure. I can't explain it but I feel like I've known her for years.} Upon reaching the elevator Yugi pressed the down button and with a ding the elevator's doors opened causing Inuyasha to "eep".

Joey snickered at this before getting a elbow in the ribs by Yugi. Joey, Yugi and Inuyasha entered the elevator and Inuyasha gripped the gold colored bar on the far wall of the other side of the elevator. She got pale as the elevator began to move. She tightened her grip on the bar and felt a bit queasy. Yugi and Joey seeing that she was getting scared, they hugged her gently holding her in their arms. "It's okay, Yash'. Everybody is scared of somethin'." Joey said petting her puppy dog ears along with her hair. She just nodded feeling safer than she had ever had before. She smiled and hugged them back one arm around Joey the other around Yugi. "Thank you. Both of you." They nodded. Finally reaching the lobby, Yugi walked out of the elevator only to be greeted by a group of crazy girls. "It's Yugi Muto." One of the girls squealed and all at once the were upon him. Inuyasha and Joey walked out to see poor Yugi surrounded by a bunch of girls. Inuyasha and Joey watched for a minute as the girls tried their luck at trying to hug or kiss the famous King of Games. Inuyasha had enough when an unnatural blond girl tried to kiss Yugi right on the lips.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha stammered getting their attention. "Yeah, what is it? Can't you see I'm trying to kiss this sweet boy here?" The blond asked with a smirk. Before Inuyasha could stop the words from passing her lips, she said. "You can't kiss him, because he's Mine." Yugi gasped and began to blush. {Yugi, did she just say that we're dating her?!} [Yeah. She sure did.] Inuyasha was blushing before she could take back what she had said. "Awww, You had to go and get a plain little wallflower to date didn't you, Yugi." Said the blond girl before running off with the other fan girls. Yugi just looked at Inuyasha as did Joey. "Wow, Yash' that took lots of guts." Joey said sweetly. "Forgive me, Yugi, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." "It's fine, I'm just... uh... surprised." Yugi said before feeling pure joy flooding from Yami's mind-link. Yami watched in secret as Inuyasha gingerly grab Yugi's hand and walking out. Upon exiting the hotel they began their way to Tokyo Tower.

"The beautiful red and white tower rose into the beautiful blue sky. Finally at the top of the Tower, Inuyasha looked out onto the city of Tokyo. She smiled a big grin as she saw all the buildings and streets below that were just flooded with people that looked like little ants. Yami took over and looked at her with a loving glance. She smiled and felt happy as she tried to look out the mounted binoculars but she saw nothing but black. Her smiled faded as she began to turn it in different directions and then just staring at it, scratching her head while tilting her head. "Joey why don't these work?" Inuyasha asked pointing to it as she looked at Joey over her shoulder with a look of confusion upon her face. Joey just laughed and walked over to the half-demoness to help her with the binoculars. Yami watched Inuyasha closely. For some strange reason he couldn't get the feeling of... well, as if he had known her for her whole life, even though he just knew her for 1 day and 1 night... Yami just shook his head and sighed. He just couldn't place the feeling but he wanted it to stay along with the love he had for Inuyasha.

3 days later... Kaori Higurashi stood in the airport terminal along with Grandpa Higurashi and Sota as Inuyasha walked up to them. The half-demoness was now dressed in a very suiting deep green turtleneck, black silky pants, brown heeled ankle high boots and of course the beads that connected her still to Kagome. Kaori pulled her daughter-like friend into a hug as tears came to both of the ladies eyes. "Be careful my dear, live a long happy life, grow and marry to a man that will adore and cherish you." She said to the white haired girl. "Okay. I will, Mama." She said with a teary smile. Yugi and Joey stood behind her with tears in their eyes as well. "Yugi." The mother addressed the tri-colored haired boy. "Yes, ma'am." Yugi replied looking at her. "You, Joey and that sweet spirit look after our Inuyasha, now. I know she can look after herself in somethings but in others she can't." "Don't worry ma'am we won't let anything happen to her." Joey said with determination written all over his face. Inuyasha just blushed at being called "Our Inuyasha". Then picking up her things, Inuyasha turned to her surrogate family and said and waved goodbye. She then turned toward the plane and began to walk toward the new life that awaited her, leaving most of her old one behind.

"Upon finally reaching Domino City, Inuyasha, Yugi and Joey are greeted by a handsome man around the age of 32 with long straight sliver hair that went down past his shoulders which apart of it covered his left eye, he had brown eyes, pale skin and was wearing a red suit. "Hello, Yugi-boy, Joseph." He greeted kindly in a sing-song kind of voice that was very attractive in a way. Yugi and Joey greeted back then the man's eyes fell upon Inuyasha. "And you must be the beautiful Inuyasha." He greeted affectionately hugging her tightly. Inuyasha, by instinct immediately tensed up. The man noticed this and said gently. "You have nothing to worry about my dear. I'm Maximillion Pegasus." Inuyasha nodded. "If it is proper, Mr. Pegasus... May I call you 'Papa'." She asked sweetly becoming a bit shy. Pegasus just looked at her for a moment only to breaking into a large smile. "Of course, my dear one." Pegasus said before hugging her again. Yugi and Joey just smiled as the new father and daughter got to know each other. "Are you all hungry? I'll buy if you are." Pegasus offered to Yugi and Joey. "Sure I'm game." Joey said before turning to Yugi. "Yeah, I all for it. I'm not offending the airline of anything, but the food was a bit awful." Yugi said softly smiling. Inuyasha just smiled at her new 'Papa'. Pegasus lead his new daughter and her two best friends into his sleek black limo.  
"After that Inuyasha got to know the man she now calls Papa and his home, Pegasus Manor. She learned the lay out of the Manor and began to her life with a pair of fresh eyes.

In her new room she is unpacking her suitcases and backpack. She carried the socks and undergarments to a dresser opposite of the large queen sized bed and opened the drawer to see an old book. She set the clothes on the dresser and pulled the black book out. On the cover their were two words Holy and Bible. Inuyasha sat down and opened it. She began to read the first chapter of the book, Genesis.

Pegasus came in to tell her that dinner was ready and found her sitting on her bed reading with all her clothes all over the place. "Inuyasha is this how your room is going to look?" Pegasus demanded. Inuyasha looked up from her reading and quickly stood. She then bowed and said. "I'm sorry, Papa, I found the book in the dresser and I began to read it. Place forgive me." Pegasus smiled and gently lifted her head with his fingertips. "Don't worry dear one, I don't mind you reading, just after dinner please finish unpacking." Inuyasha smiled at him and nodded. "So what were you reading?" Pegasus said sweetly. "Holy Bible." This caused Pegasus to grin. "Then you'll love Church on Sunday, my sweetheart." "Yes Papa." Pegasus then pulled her into a hug then lead her out the door and down to the dining room. As she entered to see many servants. "What the...?" Then all the servants bowed before an older man in a greenish-grey suit said aloud. "Please welcome, your new lady, Ms. Inuyasha Pegasus." Inuyasha's eyes glowed as she filled with a sudden pride. She was finally happy. Truly happy.

"That night... Inuyasha was in her new cherry-blossom pink nightgown holding her sword as she walks to her bed from the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom to see a man standing in the corner of her room. His face half hidden from the moon's light. She tried not to scream as she pulled out her sword, the famed Tetsusaiga from it's place in her left hand. "Who are you and how did you get into my room?" Inuyasha snarled showing her fangs. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Shadi. I'm here to tell you that your coming here had started an unchangeable turn of events." "So Shadi what kind of events?" Asked Inuyasha. "Some will be good, others will be bad. But have no fear, Inuyasha your heart and your love for Yami will give you strength. Farewell." With that Shadi vanished. Inuyasha fell to her knees in her hands hitting the floor as Tetsusaiga fell from her grasp. She slowly took in oxygen before getting to her feet and going out onto her balcony her golden eyes sparkling. She looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful star. "Fate, your a strange thing. First I'm fighting a black spider demon then a having me fall into a new life. I will protect Yami and my new pack, for I'm the Princess of the Western Lands and I'll never back down!" She vowed as she gripped the beads. The Star glowed brighter as she walked back into her room and closed the glass doors. Her vow echoed into the night.

 _"I'm the Princess of the Western Lands, and_

 _I will protect my pack and Yami."_

And into that same night someone heard it. "My Lady, we'll meet again soon." The person smiled then ran into the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Days of a half-demons life

Inuyasha stood in her new school in her newly tailored school uniform. Her new Papa had it made for her the day before. She was waiting outside of what would be her first class. "It's been a week sense Yugi's puzzle had been stolen and Yugi was nearly killed in that fire along with Yami. I wonder why some weirdo thinks that the puzzle or Yami belongs to him or _her_. Along with that I have been being tutored for a month now, I just hope I'm ready for this." Inuyasha thought before looking out at the beautiful cloudy sky. Even though she enjoyed the sunshine she had a secret fondness for rain showers. It was calming, almost soothing. She sighed as a memory flooded her mind.

Flashback

A little version of Inuyasha stood before a humble grave. It was beneath a large tree and by a beautiful lake. She sniffed as tears ran down her face as rain poured from the heavens. Just then a tall man landed next to her. "Hello, Baby Sister, forgive me for not being here." A younger version of Sesshomaru stood knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Inuyasha, if you desire... I will take you in." The little 7 year old nodded hugging her older brother. Sesshomaru lifted his sister into his arms and lifted from the earth and into the clouds above. Inuyasha clung to her brother as she would in secret for years to come.

End of Flashback

The Principal, Mr. Aaron Jarvis was in there telling the teacher and students to treat her kindly. She knew Yugi and Joey was in it but that's about it. As for the learning itself, along with the tutoring, she used to secretly read Kagome's textbooks until she caught her reading one late night. Mr. Jarvis came out into the hallway with warm genuine smile on his face; his soft blue eyes flashed telling her he was demon like her. She smiled back at him and walked in hugging her books to her chest. She stood before them and the cheerleader girls glared at her with mascara lined eyes. "Hello, I'm Inuyasha Pegasus. I hope you can see me as a classmate and as a friend." She said with a bow. Yugi's, Yami's and Joey's jaws dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. She stood in a beautiful royal blue blouse, a plaid purple and white skirt with white knee high socks and black shoes with a single purple bow on one of her forelocks. She smiled at Yugi and Joey before turning to the teacher. Her new teacher was a woman with soft brown long curling hair and beautiful green eyes. "Hello, Mrs..." The name of the teacher escaped her mind. "Peters. And welcome Ms. Pegasus to Drama 101." The beautiful woman filled in. Inuyasha smiled and Mrs. Peters waved her hand toward a seat by the windows. Inuyasha sat down just before the bell rang. She and the other students began the class after Mr. Jarvis left.

Mrs. Peters sat on her desk and began to speak. "Now that Ms. Pegasus has joined our class, we now have an equal amount of students, we can now start our annual school play." She said with a sweetness. All the students except Inuyasha got excited. Inuyasha looked other at Yugi for help and he whispered to her. "We do it every year. We chose a fairy-tale or famous book and act out a play based on it." Inuyasha smiled at him and nodded in thanks. She then too got excited. Mrs. Peters just smiled as she saw Inuyasha get a certain light to her eyes and she began to speak. "Which fairy-tale shall we do?" One student raised his hand and suggested. "Snow White." Another suggested. "Peter pan." A third wanted to do a Mystery Murder play. Then Joey got an idea. "What about Romeo & Juliet, teach?" Mrs. Peters looked at Inuyasha and said. "I think we have a play. And our Juliet... Ms. Pegasus?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen and then blushed like crazy. But then one of the cheerleaders said. "But, Mrs. Peters she can't do it. She's not human." "I think she'll be perfect for it. Who said that Juliet didn't have white hair or demon blood. She will be our Juliet. If that is alright with you, Ms. Pegasus?" Mr. Peters said then asked as she looked around the class then to Inuyasha. She thought about it for a minute as behind her Yami smiled, proud of her. Inuyasha then nodded smiling. She was then summoned to the front and asked if she could think of another person she thought would , she grabbed the purple white board marker and wrote: "Romeo, Yugi Muto." She then turned to Yugi and his cheeks were on fire.

When Drama 101 was over with Yugi and Joey offered to walk her to her next class. Inuyasha happily agreed. As they walked down the hallway all the other boys looked at her. "Hey Joey, who's the cutie?" A male voice asked as they turned to see two other boys around Joey's age. Joey grinned and said. "Hey, Tristan, Duke. This is Inuyasha Pegasus, the new girl." "Pegasus!" The two boys shouted causing a few students to look at them only to shrug and go on with their day. "Your Pegasus's Daughter!" The two boys said in shock. She smiled sweetly then said. "Yes, I've been Pegasus's daughter for a month now." She then checked her new watch. "Sorry boys, but if I don't go now I'll be late. I'll see you boys at lunch." She said giving Yugi a kiss on the cheek. She then ran to her next class: Journalism. She walked in and the teacher was preparing for his next class. "Please take a seat." He said bluntly. Taking it in stride Inuyasha walked to the back of the room and sat in an empty seat. She was emptying her backpack when a trio of pretty girls entered the room. The middle one was prettiest of the three for she had long red hair and bright blue eyes. "Hey your the new girl right." She asked Inuyasha when they came to her new seat. "Yes. And you are?" She replied with question of her own. "I'm Arielle Natter, the Queen of the School." She said in sickening sweet voice. "Queen, huh?" Inuyasha asked. Arielle nodded. "Now what's your name?" said the girl to Arielle's right. "Inuyasha Pegasus." said the half-demoness. "Are you going out with anyone, Inuyasha?" Asked Arielle. "Yes, Yugi Muto." Inuyasha smirked. "The Yugi Muto, King of Games." Inuyasha nodded before the bell rang and the three girls rushed to the seats.

Later at lunch...

Inuyasha was walking into the lunchroom when Arielle came up to her and pushed her up against a wall. "Inuyasha Pegasus... Will you be apart of my group?" She asked with a fake smile on her face. "No. Sorry but I already have a group to go to." With that Inuyasha walked away causing Arielle to start fuming. Inuyasha picked of an apple from the fruit bar and walked over to Yugi of whom was chattering with Joey. "Hey boys." Inuyasha said with sweet smile on her lips. "Hello Yash'." Said Joey smiling back at her. "Hey Inu." Yugi said blushing. She sat down beside them and talked with them only to see Yami standing behind Yugi. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "She is so beautiful, smart and strong. Why would anyone hate her so much to banish her from her home era." Yami thought looking at the half-demoness as she ate her apple.

Then later when school was over with... Inuyasha was getting her purple rain boots from her shoe locker at the school's front door when she saw a girl preparing to leave. "Hey, if you go out now you get soaked." Inuyasha said softly walking up to the brown haired girl. "Yeah, why did have to rain." Inuyasha shrugged her shoulders. "Where are my manners? I'm Inuyasha Pegasus." "Pegasus! As in Maximillion Pegasus?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "I was adopted about a month ago." "Oh, really? Where from?" "Japan." Inuyasha said softly as memories of slaying demons flooded her mind.

"Inu, Tea." Yugi said walking up to them. "Hey how's it going Yugi?" Tea asked. Inuyasha looked at her dear friend then back at the rain. "Not so great. Actually, I need your help..." Yugi looked past Tea to see Inuyasha just gazing up at the thunder clouds."...So does the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." At this Inuyasha's left ear twitched and she looked at Yugi. He had gotten her attention. "Oh, Uh-huh." Tea said nodded. "You see, Tea, Inu, who ever stole the puzzle knows a lot about it's past. And that reminded the Spirit of how much he knows about. But you can help. Hanging out with you might help him figure things out." Inuyasha looked at the puzzle staying silent.

"Sure, but how are we exactly going to do that?" Yugi then stepped out onto the sidewalk where Inuyasha and Tea were.  
"You always have great advice. Just talk to him." Then Yugi looked at Inuyasha. "Inu can help as well by helping him give some of her know how about feudal Japan. It could help out." Yugi said looking at Inuyasha hoping she would take his bait. And finally she spoke. "Fine I'll help." She said then looking away. Yugi blinked at this. Was that sorrow he saw in her eyes. He shrugged it off and then ran off into the rain.  
"What's the plan?"  
"Ten O'clock tomorrow at Domino Station. Thanks you two."  
"No problem. I just hope I really can help." Tea looked to her right to say goodbye to the half-demoness but she was already gone.

Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk away from Domino High, not caring if her body was soaked by the rain. Her mind was not on the spirit or how she was to help him but on her own past. The life she had left behind in feudal japan. She had left her mother's grave behind. She leaned again a brick building and put her hand over her right eye remembering when Sesshomaru had pulled out the black pearl and how she had cut off her own brother's arm upon their father's remains. Then more painful memories flooded her mind.

 _Flashback_

A 6 year old Inuyasha was playing with her favorite toy, a blood red ball in her mother's manor garden. She kicked it into a flowering bush and ran over to it. She picked up to the ball and smiled, hugging the toy. Just then one of the servants' sons came over and pushed her back ripping the ball from her grip. "Hey Half-breed. This ball belongs to me." He said. She slowly got up and timidly asked politely for her ball back. "No way. This ball is mine. Go play in the mud." With that he pushed her into a puddle of mud that was located next to the bush. Now covered in mud and flower petals, she slowly got up and walked away, accepting defeat.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha looked up at the sky tears running down her cheeks. She missed her brother. In truth he was once her best friend, the one she truly trusted until Kikyo. She sobbed as another memory surfaced.

Flashback

A 10 year old Inuyasha was dashed thought a forest, the beautiful blue kimono she was wearing is now in tatters due to the thorny bushes around the woodland. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her eyes darted back and forth searching the tree-line. Then saw something white dashing out of her eyes view. This caused her run faster. She then hit something hard. She fell on her rear only to look up and see, fear quickly flooding her eyes and heart, her older brother, Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha... your a stain on our family tree. Death is your only salvation." Sesshomaru whispered before causing his claws to glow a deadly neon green. "Prepare yourself." He growled as Inuyasha tried to back up but her escape was blocked. She curled up into the fetal position and sobbed as he came closer. "Please Brother, don't do this... What have I done to you?" Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he only growled and raised his arm to strike Inuyasha down. Inuyasha closed her eyes preparing for the worst, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a cloaked person standing between her and Sesshomaru. "You shall not harm her royal highness." Said the person and by the voice alone, Inuyasha could say it was a female. Then another female appeared beside her this one was more demon looking. This woman had long light blue hair, pale skin, and very pointed ears.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the women only to turn around and walk away. "You are lucky half-breed." He said simply disappearing into the forest. Inuyasha let out the breathe she had been holding and looked at the women before her. "Who are you and why did you protect me?" She asked slowly getting up the strength that was keeping her going was fading quickly. "I'm Serena, my lady. Don't fear because I'm always here for you. It is my duty to keep you safe." Serena said removing her hood to reveal a dark-skinned woman with soft long curly brown hair and light blue eyes. "And I'm called Merida." said the demon looking woman. "If your supposed to protect me can you stay with me for a while?" Serena nodded and held her hand to the half-demon girl, Merida did the same. Inuyasha took both hands and smiled. Then together they walked into the forest.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha sighed thought of Serena and Merida. The women had become a good friend to the half-demon. But when Inuyasha was sealed to the tree, Serena and Merida disappeared. "Maybe the villagers of Keade's village killed them in revenge for Kikyo's death since they was seen with me a lot." Inuyasha felt hot tears come down her cheeks. "I'm so worthless, Sesshomaru was right, no one wants or needs me!" She said covering her face with her clawed hands. Unknown behind her hidden by the shadows, the woman Serena watched as her long lost mistress cry her heart out. "My lady, fear not, you will be needed and wanted soon. For your son comes." She whispered before running away into the twilight air.

Inuyasha was soon walked back to the school to see her Papa waiting for her. "Inuyasha, your soaking wet." Pegasus exclaimed taking in the sight of her before him. "I'm sorry, Papa, but I... I just..." Tears clouded her eyes and she ran into Pegasus's arms. Inuyasha began to cry into her foster father's chest. Pegasus held her close to his heart. Just then a male voice let it's self know in the rain. "Pegasus, what are you doing here?" Pegasus looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing there dressed in his school uniform, laptop case, backpack and blue umbrella. "Oh, hello there Kaiba-boy." Upon hearing the name Kaiba-boy, Inuyasha looked up from her Papa's chest to see a tall familiar looking boy with short brown hair, cool blue eyes, and pale skin. She whipped away her tears and put on her calm face. Seto's jaw almost dropped. A buried memory resurfaced in his mind.

Flashback

A younger version of Seto was walking with his father not down a modern day city sidewalk but though a sun lit forest. Seto looked a bit different. This Seto had darker blue eyes, royal blue demonic marks on his cheeks and hands, royal blue dragon wings, claws and fangs. Seto and his father walked into a clearing to see a trio of woman, well he should say a women and a girl. The woman was the age of 35 while the girl was at the age of 10. The other woman was around the age of 21. The woman had long curly brown hair and sky blue eyes with bronzed skin while the girl had long sliver hair, golden eyes that were filled with slight boredom, fair skin, and puppy ears crowned her head while the other woman had light blue hair and soft pink eyes.

The woman was wearing a tight fitting kimono that was cut at the knees for quicker movements and sandals while the girl was wearing a red kimono that a little baggy for her small frame and had nothing on her feet with the pink eyed woman wearing a dark blue dress that was rather tight up top and cut short at the knees and she had bare feet, too. The girl was sitting on a boulder while the woman was combing out her hair. The pink eyed woman was leaning against a nearby tree with her arms crossed. The girl looked over at Seto and his father causing her hair to whip out of the woman's hands.

"Inuyasha, stay still." The woman scolded and the girl, Inuyasha, flinched. "Sorry," She said softly before turning her head away from Seto's eyes. "Well I'll be..." Seto's father, RyuTai exclaimed. "What is it Father?" Seto asked his father. "It's Taisho's child. The one that Lady Izayoi had." "Taisho? Your ally?" RyuTai nodded. "Why don't you say hello?" Seto nodded and walked over to her. "Hello." Seto said. Inuyasha turned and said "hello."

End of Flashback

Seto and Inuyasha both looked at each other and said at the same time. "You!" "How did you get here?! " They did it again. "Why are you here in the modern era?!" And again. Seto took a breath, watching her freaking out slight before he was tackled by a hug he was not prepared for. "Seto-Kun! I missed you." She said before smacking him in the head. "Where have you been you damn idiot!" She shouted causing Seto to just shake his head. "You haven't changed a bit." He exclaimed. "Neither have you!" Said Inuyasha with a fanged grin. "Kaiba-boy... how do you know my daughter." Pegasus chiming in. "Your what?!" "Adopted daughter." Inuyasha said smiling. "Oh." Seto said taking it in. "Kaiba is your new family name?" Inuyasha asked sweetly. "Yeah." Seto said simply. Inuyasha nodded in turn and happily smiled. "Well, Seto. I must be off." Inuyasha said as Pegasus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder silently telling her it was time to go home. Inuyasha blew Seto a kiss as Pegasus helped her into the limo. "Ta-ta, Set." She said sweetly before the door was closed and the limo drove away. "Inuyasha, my sister... I found you again." Seto said before walking to his limo and getting in. "I can't wait to tell Mokuba."

* * *

Inuyasha stood in her bedroom with her entire wardrobe draped on her bed. She was currently in a sweetheart pink dress that showed her legs and a large chunk of her cleavage off. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She took off the dress and pulled on a white shirt with a pink vest and soft white slacks. "Now this one is to 'geeky'." Inuyasha said before pulling the outfit off and threw somewhere in the room. She then turned and tried on a dress she found in the back of the wardrobe. It was a lavender with well fitting sleeves and skirt that was flowing. It actually fit her well and showed off a bit of her cleavage. "Perfect." She smiled and twirled. She grabbed her light purple purse, white jacket, and pulled on her white heeled boots. She walked out the bedroom door before shutting it behind her.

Inuyasha slowly stepped into the limo as her maid handed her purse to her. "Thank you." Inuyasha said simply before the door closed and the limo drove off. Upon arrival at Domino station, Inuyasha stepped out of the limo and smiled. She looked around to see Tea standing waiting for her. Inuyasha walked up to her and said. "Hey Tea, how was your day so far?" "Fine." She smiling at the half-demoness. Inuyasha and Tea chatted for a bit about various things until Inuyasha breathed in Yugi's scent. "Yugi's here." She announced then turned to see Yugi switch an non-expectant Yami. "Hey, Yugi! I'm not! You can't! This isn't a duel!" Yami shouted down at the puzzle. He then noticed Tea and Inuyasha standing there and awkwardly said hello.

Then after walking for about 20 minutes they came upon a café to eat at. Inuyasha ordered a root-beer float while Tea had gotten Yami vanilla and herself strawberry. They now sat at a window table with Inuyasha seating in a seat she had to pull up. The dog demoness sipped her float while watching Yami looking out the window and Tea of whom appeared to be thinking. Finally Tea broke the silence and told Yami and Inuyasha about the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit at the Domino Museum that was on the collage campus. Yami looked down thinking about and Tea took it as a 'I don't want to'. "You must forgive me Tea. I seem to be a stranger to myself. There are so many things that I can't seem to remember." Yami answered her before Inuyasha let out a slight growl. Yami and Tea turned to their friend. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Yami asked in concern. "Though thugs at that table are looking at me." Inuyasha whispered. Three boys over 3 tables away were watching Inuyasha with lust in their eyes. Inuyasha rolled her ember eyes and glared at them. One of them gets up and struts over. "Hey hot thing." Said the guy. "Leave these losers and come join us." Yami was about to answer but Inuyasha beat him to it. "No thanks. Now go away." She closed her eyes and turned her head away. The guy didn't seem fazed. "Come on cutie. Ya know ya want to." Said the guy lowering his sunglasses. "I said no. Now go away!" Inuyasha said with more force. "Come on honey, lose the two stupid idiots and join me." He said flinging an arm around her shoulders. Now this and the comment made Inuyasha pissed off. She pulled the guy's arm from her shoulders and gives him a snarl. She then snaps her head up and stood glaring a death glare. "I said no. And I ain't your honey. Now keep your disgusting hands off of me." She hissed baring her fangs. Now this scared the guy and he went back his table hiding from her view.

She sighed before falling back into her chair. She looked in apology at Yami and Tea her puppy ears folded back. "Your fine Inuyasha." Yami said. "You were trusting your heart." Tea said before getting inspired. "Oh man, Inuyasha you have totally inspired me. Lets see what destiny has in store for us today." After blinking twice Inuyasha and Yami happily nodded. Following Tea outside they began to wander around the city. They came upon a music store called, For-all-Music. "Let check it out." Inuyasha said and they agreed. Inuyasha smiled happily as the walked inside. Inuyasha and Yami began browsing while Tea put on some headphones and turned on the sample music station on one of the shelves. Inuyasha turned and pulled a cd out. On the cover was picture of a tree without leaves. She shrugged and put it back. She turned and accidently bumped into Yami. "Oh sorry, Yami." Inuyasha whispered and Yami nodded blushing lightly. "Why is she so beautiful? My heart is racing." Yami asked himself. Yugi smiled at him from within the puzzle.

Then after Inuyasha bought a Carrie Underwood cd they left and headed to the park. Yami sat down on a bench stretching his legs. Inuyasha sat beside him and a bird landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. The pigeon then perched on one of Inuyasha's fingers. "Look Yami, it likes me." "Yes, it's cute... Just like you." Yami said with a smile. Then Inuyasha blushed. She looked away and pretended to be angry. "Don't say it if it's not true." She snapped with no anger in her voice. Yami just smiled know that Inuyasha didn't mean it. Then just as Yami stood a group of pigeons landed on him one in his hair two on his right arm and another on his shoulder. While this was going on Tea was squatting down looking at the other pigeons as they feasted on some bread crumbs. Inuyasha covered her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing and before she knew it she was nearly falling off of the bench laughing her head off. "You (Breath) look (laughter) super (breath) crazy!" she sputtered though her laughter. Tea then looked at Yami and stared laughing too while the poor spirit blushed.

Soon afterward they came upon a movie theater with the main movie called Prince of the Stars.

And after that they came upon a card shop. Inuyasha and Tea kept walking until Inuyasha noticed that Yami was not following. "Hey, Tea," Inuyasha nudged the brunette. She turned and along with Tea saw Yami looking at a duel monster poster in a window. "Yami, what is it?" Inuyasha said walking to the spirit. "It says you can buy duel monster's here." "Today must be your luck day." Tea said before walking inside while Inuyasha waited outside. She leaned against the window, eyes closed and crossed arms. A memory came to her mind.

 _Flashback_

A 12 year old Inuyasha laid on a futon with her cheeks flushed with fever. Merida was beside her ringing out a rag drenched in cold water. Merida gently placed it on her forehead and whispered a prayer in her homeland's language. Through her fever glazed eyes Inuyasha swear she saw an old woman talking to Merida after she had finished praying. And that's when Seto came into the hut and the woman seemed to vanish.

 _End of flashback_

Inuyasha rubbed her closed eyes as she thought about that old woman in the haze. "Was she even real? Maybe I was imagining her." Inuyasha opened her eyes to see Yami and Tea coming out. "Hey you guy's found something good?" Asked that sliver haired half-demoness. Yami was smiling at some new cards he had traded. Inuyasha just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Then they began to walk towards the arcade, in which happened to have one thing Inuyasha despised as it's trademark.

A spider, a Black Spider.

Inuyasha shivered after entering the building remembering that red eyed gumo-demon that plagued her life back in the feudal era. "This place is so big." Stated Tea. And Inuyasha thought 'Duh'. Over at a dancing game was a tanned skinned guy with black hair in many mini braids and brown eyes. This game attached Tea to it and Inuyasha felt a chill when the guy looked at her. "Girl in the pink, you feeling lucky today?" He asked challenging Tea. Inuyasha sighed and while Yami got a bored look on his face. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" he asked the brunette. She answered him and went up on the dancing deck before tossing her jacket at the spirit. Inuyasha sent Yami a wave and went to play one of the games in the other direction.

She found a shooting game that was a hunting simulator and played it for while. She then leaned against a pillar and pulled out her phone. She texted Joey from his number that he had giving her in math class. 'Tell me about what Romeo & Juliet is about?' She texted smiling. Inuyasha turned while doing this and looked up to see Yami and Tea standing there waiting for her. "Sorry guys." Inuyasha said. Yami just smiled and Tea grabbed Inuyasha's hand pulling her out of the arcade only to have her cringe at the large plastic spider.

"Afraid of Spiders, Inuyasha?" Yami teased asking the half-demon girl after walking three blocks away. "I had an enemy that was a spider-demon. He... He was called Naraku." Inuyasha said whispering the last part as painful memories flooded her mind. "This Naraku really must be quite a monster." Tea said sweetly as they walked towards the deck over looking the beach and sea. "He... _is_... a monster, Tea." Inuyasha said looking out towards the sea. "So he's still out there, Like Right Now?" Tea asked in shock. Inuyasha could only nod. " Why aren't you fight him then." Tea said shaking the girl. "She can't Tea. He sent her here to get her out of his way." Yami said defending the half-demoness. Tea nodded then looked out at the sea. "Well, then enough about my past. I desire to kill that Bastard of a spider but I can't go though the well. So I must find another why." Yami and Tea nodded with Inuyasha's plan then they saw a tear roll down Inuyasha's cheek in which she did wipe away.

They then traveled to the museum. "Inuyasha, Tea, Thank you for doing this for me." "Of course, Yami, your our friend." Inuyasha said sweetly. "Soon, my questions will be answered." Yami declared as they each took a step forward on the museum's steps.


	5. Chapter 5: Son of Inuyasha

Inuyasha, Yami, and Tea walked though the Domino Collage Campus Museum looking for any clue to Yami's forgotten past. Inuyasha was looking down a darkened hallway when Yami approached the basement. She thought she saw someone running down the hallway when the someone turned around to see a beautiful woman holding something. "Hey You get back here!" Inuyasha shouted running after the woman. Yami and Tea watched their half-demon friend run away. Inuyasha chased after the woman though the corridors of the museum, though the Greek and American history exhibits of the museum, only to end up behind the building by a dumpster. Inuyasha got down on all fours and began her search. Inuyasha couldn't find the woman's scent only to find a fresh scent, that of a newborn baby. She sniffed all around the place before standing and opening the dumpster.

She peered inside only to see a bloody baby wrapped in a towel. She felt tears come to her eyes as she with a pair of shaky hands reached in and pulled the baby from it's place in the dumpster. Cradling the baby she fell to her knees tears falling from her eyes. Slowly and gently she pulled the bloody towel away from the baby's body to see a that the baby was a newborn baby boy with the embolic cord still attached and tan skin with a head full of black hair with a bit of sliver fringe of bangs in the front. The baby was probably an hour or two old.

"Who could have done this?!" Inuyasha sobbed before gently cradling the baby boy in her arms.

She closed her eyes and rocked the little infant. After about 4 minutes she heard something that caused her puppy ears to twitch. She looked down and saw that the little boy was breathing. The baby opened his eyes to reveal a pair of shimmering blue eyes. "You're alive?! Thank the Lord your alive." She said shocked before the baby began to scream. Pulling off her white jacket she wrapped the little baby in it to keep it warm and stood up only to grab the bloody towel for the police.

She then swiftly jogged back to the basement as the baby calmed down in her warm arms against her beating heart. Finally stepping off of the last step that went down the basement a woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes turned around along with Yami and Tea only for them to gasp.

"Inuyasha! Where? How?" Yami asked his violet eyes widening. "I found this little angel in the dumpster out back." Inuyasha said before the baby began to make gurgling sounds and wave his little arms around. Tea and Yami approached Inuyasha before Inuyasha asked Tea to get her phone out of her purse. Tea nodded walked over to Inuyasha's right shoulder and unzipped the purse. Tea pulled a touched screen phone and Inuyasha had her dial 911. Inuyasha then had Tea put the phone up to her mouth.

"What is your emergency?" Said a woman on the other end of the line. "Yes... Hello, I'm Inuyasha Pegasus and I want to report a child abandonment." Inuyasha said before the baby fell asleep in her arms. "Alright what is your location, Ms. Pegasus?" asked the woman. "Domino Campus Museum in the basement. I was the one that found the little baby." Inuyasha answered. "Help is on the way." Inuyasha nodded and had Tea turn off the phone. Inuyasha shifted her arms so Tea could get the purse off of her shoulder.

"Inuyasha Pegasus, Daughter of the Great Dog Demon, your destiny has begun." Said the woman. "Yami, who's this woman?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm Ishizu Ishtar, I am one of the keepers of the millennium items. I possess the millennium necklace."

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow before cautiously nodded and holding the baby protectively against her chest. "King Yami you have found your queen again at long last." said Ishizu before looking over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let a low threatening growl pass though her lips. Inuyasha glared at Ishizu. "Wait? What?... King of what? Tibet?!" Inuyasha said obviously confused before giving Yami a look. "I'll let Yami tell you that." Ishizu said before leaving up the stairs, in which Tea, Inuyasha, and Yami followed. "Inuyasha, you know that I am a 3000 thousand year old spirit that shares Yugi's body." Inuyasha nodded as Yami walked toward front doors. "I was a Pharaoh, an Ancient Egyptian king, that saved world from a great evil 3000 years ago." Yami said opening the doors. "Wait a sec... an Egyptian King? You expect me to believe that?!" Inuyasha said walking outside while the baby boy slept. Yami gave her a look and she sighed before nodding. "Your right, I believe it." She said simply.

Then a few moments later the cops and ambulance pulled up. "Are you Ms. Inuyasha Pegasus?" asked one of the cops after they got out. "Yes, officer." Inuyasha answered before the baby woke up by all the loud noises. She gently cooed to the baby and the two officers began to question Yami and Tea. "Ms. Pegasus, where did you find the baby?" Asked the officer again and she said in reply. "I found him in a dumpster out back behind the museum. He was wrapped in a towel." She then held up the towel with her pointer finger and thumb. "This towel." One of the officers took it from her with a pair of tweezers and put it into a plastic bag. "He still has the embolic cord attached and is still covered in fresh blood." Inuyasha added as she gently uncovered the baby to show the police. They nodded. "I'll go with him to the hospital." Inuyasha said covering the baby back up. The little boy began to blow saliva bubbles as she climbed into the ambulance.

Yami had just been finished questioned when he saw her climb in. He ran to it and "Sir can I ride with her?" "Of course." Said the paramedic. Yami climbed in and sat by Inuyasha. "I'll see you guys at the hospital, but which one?" Tea said to her friends. Inuyasha asked for the address and replied. "At St. Maria's Hospital." Tea nodded and the paramedics closed the doors. "Don't worry, little one, your safe now." Inuyasha said sweetly as the baby waved his little right arm around. Yami caught it in his hand and the baby grabbed one of his fingers. "He's so small." Yami whispered in awe. Inuyasha just smiled. Yami smiled at the baby boy. Inuyasha watched as Yami played with the little angel. As they drove the paramedics checked the baby's vitals and determined that somehow after begin birthed with no doctor supervision and laid in a dirty, germ-filled dumpster, that he was perfectly healthy and had no defects what so ever. Upon arriving at St. Maria's Hospital, the doctors rushed out and helped Inuyasha and Yami out of the ambulance.

"We'll take the little one for now and make sure everything is alright Ms. Pegasus." Inuyasha nodded her and Yami were lead to a waiting area while they got the baby ready. "Inuyasha!" someone shouted. Just the Pegasus came running in and hugged her. "Inuyasha, are you alright? They called me when they said you were going into the hospital, I raced over."

"I'm fine Papa." Pegasus let out a small sigh of relief when a nurse came out and handed the little angel back to Inuyasha. The little baby was now wrapped in a blue baby blanket with the words, Thank Heaven for little boys, sewed into it and on the little baby's head was a small white cap. "Inuyasha, who's this little one?" Pegasus asked confused.

"I found him out behind the museum. He was thrown away as if he was garbage. I..." She began before the little boy let out a hungry cry. Tears flooded her eyes as the image of a little funeral pyre entered her mind. The nurse returned holding a freshly made bottle and gave it to Yami then left. "... I couldn't just let him die... crushed by a huge trashcan on wheels... I just couldn't let him die." She whispered her body beginning to shake. She held the baby tighter her natural motherly instincts kicking in. "I understand, Inuyasha, your instincts were telling you that he was in danger." Pegasus said parentally and softly. "Papa, I want... to... to... to..." The word escaped her tongue. "Adopt him." Pegasus said fully understanding the feeling. Inuyasha nodded her words failing. Yami smiled as Pegasus pulled his adopted daughter while she was hold her adopted son between them. Yami remembered that he was holding the baby's bottle and handed it to the soon-to-be mother. She cradled him in one arm and with the other she fed him soothing his cries.

Yami left with a gentle goodbye and a sweet good luck just as the child services came up to the young half-demoness. They sat down at a nearby table, with Inuyasha holding the baby boy. After talking for about an hour the most important question came. "Ms. Pegasus, you have a life in front of you. Are you sure that you want to adopt him." Asked the woman that stood in front of him. "Yes, Ma'am, I am sure. I am was an orphan myself, and I knew how it's like to be alone. If I gave this baby to you, how do I know you would give him to a parent that would abuse or kill him. I always wanted a child of my own and I am not letting him go." Inuyasha said with love in her voice. A love for the baby in her arms. The woman noticed this love that shown itself though the young lady's actions, words and in her golden eyes.

"Very well, Ms. Pegasus, This child is yours to raise. Please sign on the black line marked by the 'x'." said the woman. Inuyasha nodded, then carefully handed her baby over to Pegasus and signed the papers after reading them thoroughly. She then choose a name that was in her mind ever since the day she had heard it for the first time. "Haruto. His name is Haruto Tai Pegasus."


	6. Chapter 6:Battle City Begins

Inuyasha was now preparing for the Battle City Tournament. She was standing in her room in front of a tall mirror, holding a royal blue dress to her body She smiled as she looked thought the door that lead to Haruto's new nursery. Haruto was in his bouncer playing with his nanny, Mara. "My Lady, Master Pegasus summons you." A maid said peeking her head thought the door. Inuyasha sighed just when she had tried on a new dress.

"Coming." Inuyasha said walking out of the room and down the hall, her humming reaching the ears of her son in the his nursery. She walked into the studio where her Papa was painting a woman yet her face had not yet been painted. "You called Papa?" Asked Inuyasha. "Yes, dear girl, please sit." Inuyasha obeyed by sitting on a nearby stool. after dragging it over. " I have made something for you, my precious girl." He said pulling out a small box from the shirt pocket of his brown long sleeved shirt. She took it from his hands and began to open it. "What the?" In the box was a dueling deck with a note on top. She picked up the note and read it. "This is for you, my sweet angel, I hope you like it." She put the note on her lap and pulling out the deck. She turned it over to see what card was on the bottom and she saw an old friend. Shippo's innocent face was starring up at her.

Her eyes began to to tear up and before she could stop it, a tear fell from her eye and land on the card. The card began to glow and a turquoise smoke covered the card as she dropped it to the floor. It landed and a tan colored tail popped out then a small body followed. A fox demon rose from the turquoise smoke and his eyes opened. "Ah." He whispered as if awakening from a deep spell induced slumber. "Where am I?" Shippo said before he looked up. "Inuyasha!" He said Jumping into her arms. He started crying."Papa, Thank You." She whispered her own tears running down her own face. "Your welcome, my sweet angel." Pegasus said sweetly as the fox demon and the Inu princess reunited.

Later that day... Inuyasha sat on her bed pulled out a pair of shoes out of the closet. They were a pair of black heels with soft padding in the heel. "Good eye Shippo." She said smiling at the fox. The green eyed fox smiled back. Inuyasha pulled on a dress that she had found in the back of the wardrobe. It was a baby blue color with pink ruffles at the neckline and at the bottom of the dress. The sleeves where long and had pink ribbon bows on the bust. The neckline was just low enought to show a bit of cleavage. Just to Inuyasha's liking. After pulling on the pair of frilly white socks and the cute black heels, she was ready. She pulled her deck holder belt on at her hips and put her sword into her diaper bag/backpack. She then put on a baby carrier that was supposed to be worn. Shippo then jumped onto her shoulder and they walked into the nursery. "Shippo..." Inuyasha said softly walking up to the crib. "... This is my son,,, Haruto." Shippo peered into the crib to see Haruto. The baby was sound asleep with his face turned toward Shippo and Inuyasha. "He is so cute. Did you give birth to him?" Shippo asked. "No I found him. I adopted him. He is now my son." Inuyasha explained picking him up from his place in his crib and carefully placed into the baby carrier. She walked out the room with her little family in tow before saying something to them.

"Come on Shippo, Haru. It's Time to Duel."

Inuyasha sat in the sleek black limo while Haruto was against her heart. She hummed a lullaby by she had come up with. Haruto smiled and giggled at his mother's humming. He then grabbed his mother's hair and started playing it. "Oh Baby, Mommy's hair is not for playing with." She told him. At this Haruto appeared to pout. Inuyasha and Shippo started laughing. She sighed afterward before looking up and out of the sunroof. "Mother I hope your proud of me." Whispered Inuyasha.

After an hour or so they had arrived at Domino Station Square. After having Shippo get into her backpack, She got out of the limo with Haruto against her chest his little head supported by the head brace on the baby carrier. He was looking around and cooing at everything he saw. She smiled at this only to look up and see Yugi standing by the clock in Domino Station Square. He is wearing the blue school jacket, blue leather pants, pair of black and gold bracelets, two belts, black tank top and black leather boots with sliver studs. He wears a duel disk on his left arm just like Inuyasha has hers. Yugi looked up noticing the sliver haired half-demon. In Inuyasha's hand was the strange puzzle piece that came with her new duel disk. "Hey Yugi. How's it going?" "Oh Hey, Inu! I'm doing dine so is the Pharaoh. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yugi." A female voice called out. A beautiful woman came up to waving. She had long blond hair, violet eyes like Yugi's but darker. She was wearing a purple outfit, purple boots and white arm coverings. "Hey Mai." Yugi said greeting her.

As Yugi talked with the woman, Mai as she was called, Inuyasha looked over to see a boy with light blue hair coming toward them. He was wearing a green shirt with a beetle design. He wore bug looking glasses over his beady eyes. He also had on a pair of black shorts and shoes that had fake bugs on them. "Talk about a bug lover." Thought Inuyasha. Walking beside the Bug boy was a kid with long brown hair with a stripe of purple with a red stocking cap on his head. He had dark eyes and pale skin. He was dressed in a yellow shirt a dark green jacket and a pair blue jeans. He was wearing tennis shoes. But then a man with tan skin messy black hair and ocean blue eyes came up behind bug boy. He was wearing a blue kimono, dark blue shorts and sandals along with a duel disk on his arm. "Mako Tsunami." Yugi said and Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "Was he from Japan?" she thought. Inuyasha smiled at Mako as he bragged about his fortress whale card. "Hello." Said Inuyasha calmly to the trio catching their attention. She smiled before Weevil and Rex got hearts in their eyes. "Hello, What a beautiful butterfly are you?" Said Weevil capturing her left hand in his own before Rex came up. "Why what a rare find I have found?" Said Rex before taking her other hand in his own. She looked toward Yugi for help. The two boys were giving her stupid yet flattering comments while Yugi and Mai sweat-dropped. Just then Mako grabbed their collars and pulled them away from Inuyasha causing them to let go of her hands. He forced them to look at her and told them to quiet. He pointed at a sleeping Haruto. "Keep Quiet. The baby is asleep." Said Mako. Both boys looked at the carrier that was strapped to Inuyasha's body that held her son. Her instincts came to life. She placed her hands on the carrier, took a step back, flattened her ears, barred her fangs and a growl in her throat ready to roar. With a glare in her eyes she looked at the three men standing before her, seeing them as threats to her child's life. Yugi gently touched her arm. "Calm down Inuyasha, everything is okay." Said Yugi softly. Inuyasha began counting under her breath in response. She felt her fear slip away when Mai came up and cooed at the baby boy.

After the Moron duo and Mako had walked away, Inuyasha and Yugi went up to a roof top to look for Joey then Seto Kaiba's voice rang out. "Greeting Duelists. Welcome to Battle City." "It's Kaiba!" said Yugi and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Come forth the Dragon." Whispered Inuyasha softly. "Huh?" Asked Yami in his thoughts. "Dragon?" Thought Yugi. Inuyasha listened to Kaiba as he explained the rules. His voice was deep, cold yet kind as ever. At least to her it sounded kind. He began to explain the rare card reward and how to find the finals. Inuyasha pulled the locater card from her purse and rubbed it with her thumb. Not in her 202 years had she ever thought of this. Even doing this scared her, _HER,_ the most powerful half-demon of her former era. She felt Haruto wake up and began to explore the world around them with his bright blue eyes. Shippo peeked out of her backpack to see what was going on.

After Yugi spotted Joey, Inuyasha went to find herself a battle. She walked down an alley way and began to hear a duel going on. She walked to the spot and sat on a nearby bench to watch the duel. It was between a large fierce looking man that had a wacky hairdo and had a D.D Warrior on his side of the field while his opponent had a Mushroom Man on his side of the field. The opponent was short with uneven haircut with soft hazel eyes.

The Shorty looked scared out of his mind. Inuyasha took a breathe and breathed in both scents. "Shorty has... a female scent and had already hit her maturity stage. While Mr. Buffy is very cocky and is enjoying crushing Ms. Shorty." Thought Inuyasha before returning to the duel. "Your Mushroom Man is going down. With 800 attack points, It can't stand a chance. Now Zombie Warrior, Destroy his Monster." "His? Don't he know that he is a she?" Thought Inuyasha before standing up and walking toward the two duelists. Ms. Shorty lost 800 life points out of her 2000. She was now down to 1200 life points. "I play two face down cards and end my turn." Shouted Mr. Buffy. Ms. Shorty drew and nervously played a card from her hand. "I-I play, Blackland Fire Dragon in Attack mode." She played a card face down and called an attack. "Fire Dragon, A-Attack his Warrior." The dragon obeyed shooting fire and causing the Zombie warrior to shatter. It knocked down Mr. Buffy's life-points down to 2300. "And now I play Blue Medicine." She regained 400 life points raising her life-point total to 1600. His too went up by 400 up to 2700. "My turn!" Shouted a furious Mr. Buffy. He played a monster called Griffore in defense mode. "I play Rush Recklessly. It raises My Dragon's attack points to 2200. Go My Dragon attack his Griffore." Ms. Shorty shouted. The duel went on until Ms. Shorty knocked out his life points with her BlackLand Fire Dragon. Ms. Shorty smiled happily as her opponent went down. She raised her hand in a punch as she was the winner of the duel. She got his rarest card and locater card as well. Inuyasha smiled and went up to congatatate her when Mr. Buffy got up. He rushed forward and gripped Ms. Shorty by her throat. "You cheated you little-" Just as he began to choke her Inuyasha gave him an upper cut to the chin. It sent him flying causing him to release her from his grasp. Ms. Shorty curled up and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to protect it. This causing Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. Mr. Buffy came at Inuyasha growling. Inuyasha smirked and got a glint in her eye she then raised her hand and before Mr. Buffy knew it he was on the ground again. Inuyasha helped her up before running away from a cussing Mr. Buffy.

Upon reaching a café the two stopped running and sat down at an open table for a rest. "Man, that guy was peeved off wasn't he." Said Ms. Shorty. "Sure was. By the way, I'm Inuyasha." Said the half-demon smiling. "I'm Tamar. Tamar Leon." Ms. Shorty or now known as Tamar said. Just then a waiter with fancy hairdo came over. "Good day ladies. I'll take your orders." "Oh... Ah Okay. What's the special?" asked Inuyasha. "We have today the English special, Fish and Chips." Inuyasha looked at Tamar and she nodded. "That's fine." The waiter nodded and took the order for their drinks. Inuyasha and Tamar chit-chatted until the drinks came. "So Tamar... earlier you curled up and held your belly. Are you ill?" Inuyasha asked concerned. "I'm Pregnant..." Said Tamar with tears in her eyes. "Really? Wow..." Inuyasha said softly. She smiled at Tamar then took her hand. "It'll be okay. You have nothing to worry about." Said Inuyasha calmly. "I have a lot to worry about. My Mother doesn't know and the baby's face is my best friend's brother. What do I do?" Asked Tamar softly holding head in her hand while her other is held captive by Inuyasha. "I'll help you, we can tell you mother and boyfriend together." offered the half-demoness. "Why? Why do you want to help me." Asked Tamar. "Because, Life is precious. And I am on the side of Life." Answered Inuyasha. Tamar nodded. After eating Inuyasha asked Tamar to stay with her through out Battle City and Tamar agreed.

After walking into the shopping district of Dimono...

Tamar was carrying Haruto and Inuyasha looked around the park. "That's strange it looks...dead." Thought the half-demoness.

Inuyasha then saw something. It looked like a woman in a mime outfit. The clown came up to her and Tamar grabbed her hands and dragged them out into the street. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow what did this strange woman want with them. She clapped happily before pulling out a duel disk and a dueling deck. "Oh I see she wants to duel us." Tamar said before the Lady Mime nodded happily a smile breaking out of her face.

Inuyasha smiled as she pulled out her duel disk and Lady Mime smiled back. The two stood as Inuyasha shot out her arm and the pair of Duel Disks awakened. Inuyasha smirked as she Shouted.

 **"Lets Duel."**


	7. Chapter 7: Enter: Evil Mind, Marik

Inuyasha raised her hand that held her cards. She nodded to the Lady Mime and had her go first. She played a jester monster and a face down card. She looked down at her cards and sighed. For in her hand was a card of a wolf demon with long black hair in a ponytail. "Koga..." thought Inuyasha. She was about to make her move when a sharp chill went up her spine. She looked up and to her right to see a figure approaching from an alley way.

Her hair began fluttering in the breeze that somehow started up as the stranger walked into the sunlight. The person removed his hood to reveal a ugly man with sunken gray eyes and a grim Chester Cat smile. "Hello, My Beautiful Queen. My Master sends you greetings." "And who are you?" Inuyasha questioned raising an eyebrow. "I'm Koff and my Master will reveal himself in due time." Said the stranger. "Koff is happy. A beautiful Queen and two fair ladies to pray upon." Said he as he pulled out a duel disk. She grimaced as she saw the evil look in his eyes. Inuyasha glared when Koff set himself between her and her opponent. "I ask you to move. I'm dueling." Inuyasha said getting pissed. "'Fraid not, My Queen." He drew five card and slapped on his duel disk. "Duel Koff, if you win, I will release your two friends and yourself. But if Koff wins you must come with me to meet my Master." "Fine by Me." Said Inuyasha looking toward Lady Mime and Tamar. She nodded toward them to tell them to move out of the way. Inuyasha pulled out a card from her deck and placed a card into one of the card slots. Inuyasha growled. "I play Witch of the Wood, in attack mode." Said the half-demon. A witch woman appeared on the field. "I play, Field of Snakes." Suddenly the battle field around them became covered in all kinds of snakes. Inuyasha looked as if she was about to vomit. "Snakes... Why does it have to be snakes..." Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha's monster seemed freaked out as well. "Now I play, Rising Snake Pawn." Koff played the card and a gray snake creature rose from the field. It had 1200 attack points while her monster had 1300. Easy pickens. Inuyasha raised her hand and shouted. "Attack." Her witch attacked the snake and it shattered causing Koff to lose 100 life points. Koff looked as if in pain as the points were reduced. He growled then smiled.


End file.
